As software (and its development) has grown increasingly complex, there has been a trend towards augmenting the literal application source code of programs with additional supporting information, often referred to as “metadata”. Program metadata is often consumed by development tools in order to provide a richer tooling experience. For example, metadata may indicate that a function or method may not be made inline. A compiler may use this metadata at compile time to create a binary executable where the function or method indicated by the metadata is not inline. After use, the metadata is discarded and cannot be retrieved on inspecting the compiled binary. The metadata described above can only include what is known or can be calculated at compile time.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.